Split Loyalties
by Riles Patrick Murphy
Summary: Two people are dead. A child is orphaned. Responsibilities and priorities readjust. Hermione Granger's loyalties are suddenly split between the world she has known and the possibility for love and family she has found. Many OCs. Hermione/FOC.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Okay, so. This story features a FOC as a major character and several other OCs as well as a race known as the "Tehru." You'll see. The main couple is Hermione/FOC, which I understand is not everyone's cup of tea (coffee?), but perhaps you will enjoy it if you give it a chance. Please give me feedback!

Cue the Prologue.

Hermione, Harry and Ron sat in a well-lit Ministry office, a rather bland room, with Hogwarts Headmisstress Minerva McGonagall.

"The what?"

"The Tehru, Mister Potter. They are… an ancient race similar to werewolves." McGonagall wrung her hands nervously as she spoke. "This situation is rather complicated and highly sensitive. Please understand that the Ministry would not be recalling all three of you from your various locales if this were not of the utmost importance."

"Headmistress, what exactly is the issue? From my independent research over the years, I've never heard of the Tehru being anything but peaceful towards the Ministry in recent times." Hermione sat uncomfortably between Harry and Ron.

McGonagall took a few moments to reply. "Two Tehru were killed Thursday night by a group of wizards. The United Celtic Clans, the most vocal association of Tehru clans in Great Britain and Ireland, are preparing to send diplomats to the Ministry tomorrow morning to speak with our representatives. Though it is not a certainty, we must consider the possibility of violent reactions from the Tehru."

"So you want us to be the representatives?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Considering your… unique experiences in Wizarding politics over the years, the Ministry believes you would be well-suited to the role. Of course, as you know, the current government is under heavy public fire already." McGonagall's frown deepened.

"Well, alright. What do we do?" Ron rubbed his hands together, looking much more enthusiastic about the assignment than Hermione or Harry.

"Hang on a second, Ron. Professor McGonagall, with all due respect, I'm not sure I can take time from the team without endangering my job. I know this is probably more important, but I can't accept tonight." Harry leaned back against his chair stiffly, resting his hands on his legs above his knees.

"I understand, Mister Potter. Please let us know as soon as you possibly can. Mister Weasley? Miss Granger?"

"I'm game." Ron said quickly. It was no secret to anyone in the room that his job at his brothers' joke shop was rather dead end.

"Seeing as I already work in the Ministry's diplomacy and alliance maintenance department, I'd say I'm rather committed." Hermione smiled thinly. "Do you know who the UCC reps will be yet?"

"Yes," McGonagall glanced down at the desk between her and the former Golden Trio, "They will be sending, according to this memo, three members of a London-based clan."

Hermione sat slightly straighter in her seat.

"The names are here… Ah, here: Jeremy Dennin, Patrick Brandon and UCC militia lieutenant Michelle Brandon."

"Militia?"

"They maintain an informal army, Ron. It hasn't been mobilized against Wizarding communities in over three hundred years." Hermione's voice was emotionless, though only she herself noticed.

"Exactly, Miss Granger. That's part of the reason this situation is so dire. An unprovoked attack on a peaceful race by wizards has not happened in hundreds of years. Tomorrow morning's meeting will likely set the tone for our interactions." McGonagall stood.

"Please meet at Miss Granger's office tomorrow at 8:15 a.m. On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, please accept my thanks."

Harry, Ron and Hermione each nodded and said their goodbyes to the professor. Exiting the office and the Ministry, Hermione turned to her friends as they made a subtle entry onto the London street.

"Well, this is great news. I suppose I'll see you in the morning, Ron. Good luck, Harry. We may see you again soon. I need to go make a phone call. Good night."

"Night, Hermione."

"See you tomorrow."

Ron and Harry stood for a few minutes talking as Hermione walked down the street and out of sight.

Once out of earshot, Hermione pulled her cell phone from a jacket pocket. Hitting speed dial, she put the phone to her ear and breathed out heavily in frustration.

"Hey, Michelle, call me when you get this message. I know you're busy and I have a feeling I know why. I just came from the Ministry. We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Full chapter now. Not much longer, but chapter two is posted as well. Enjoy.

Cue Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sighed and took a sip of her Peach Schnapps. By age twenty-four, she'd hoped to have been past the point of sitting in clubs each weekend hoping to dance with an attractive stranger. This particular club, Twist, wasn't half bad in terms of the layout or music or strength of the drinks, but Hermione was bored. She'd only been to Twist a handful of times and wasn't expecting much out of her Friday night.

"Oy, Aries, can I get a refill?"Two stools down a moderately tall woman elbowed her way to the bar. Hermione immediately found herself staring at reddish-brown hair, tanned bare arms and a wickedly smooth smile. She watched intently as the bartender, who had no problem earning tips from the male and occasional straight female clientele, snagged a clean rock glass.

"Good night so far, Mikey?" Aries busied himself with making the woman's drink.

"Shouldn't complain. Mostly the same ladies I've already danced with and left without. You know how it goes." The athletic woman grinned again and Hermione sipped her drink slowly, watching.

"I do. Here you go, Mike. Enjoy."

Mike tipped back half her drink and turned in Hermione's direction. "Thanks, Ari, I owe you."

"Forget about it, Alpha." Aries moved down the bar, away from Hermione and Mike, to help another customer.

Curious as to how Mike got away without paying, Hermione calmly met her gaze as she turned and arched a brow.

"Evening, love." Mike's accent was slightly lilting and by her looks Hermione figured she was probably at least part Irish.

"Evening. What's in that free drink of yours?"

"Specialty of Ari's: a wolf bite. Double shot of blue raspberry vodka, three ice cubes and half a shot of vanilla cognac." Mike grinned widely. "Want to try?" She offered her glass to Hermione.

"Not sure it would mix well on the palate, but thanks. I'm Hermione, by the way."

"Michelle. And perhaps you should clear your palate. The drink's worth it." Michelle put the rock glass down on the counter between them and settled onto the stool next to Hermione.

"Oh? And how do you suggest I do that?" Hermione smiled and sipped her Schnapps.

"Water maybe?" Michelle's eyes mirrored her flirtatious tone.

"Not really in the mood for plain water. Maybe after a few dances…" Hermione shrugged and finished her drink. She stood and walked slowly towards the dance floor, which was full. A Beyónce remix had the crowd singing.

Behind her, Michelle downed the rest of her drink and followed Hermione quickly. Catching up, Michelle leaned close. "Perhaps you'd like to share a few dances then?"

Hermione leaned back against Michelle, who stood perhaps five centimeters taller than her, in reply. The two moved together as the music shifted into what Hermione assumed was a techno song by the beat. She wasn't familiar with it, but didn't mind the sound of Michelle humming along in her ear.

About twenty minutes later the two walked arm and arm outside to an semi-enclosed area out a side entrance of the club to cool off for a bit.

"So, now that we can hear ourselves think, where're you from?" Michelle asked, leaning back against the nearest wall. She put one foot up against the wall, striking was Hermione though to be an extremely sexy pose.

"I live in here in London. You?"

"Same. Where abouts do you live? If you don't mind me asking, that is." Michelle nodded slightly and stuffed her hands in the pocket of her loose jeans.

"Kind of the middle of nothing, really. And I don't mind." Hermione wished, of course, that she could be honest and say she lived near the Ministry of Magic, but Twist was a muggle club.

"Oh yeah? I'm near Oxford. Mostly a student neighborhood, but I haven't gotten the chance to move out."

Hermione tried to hide her surprise. "You went to Oxford?"

"Yeah. Music composition and education. Bloody hard program but worth every minute and pound." Michelle smiled again and Hermione felt herself warm.

"What do you play?"

"Piano. And I sing. Mostly I just teach children to play 'Chopsticks.' Occasionally I play a bar though." Michelle grinned again and Hermione stepped towards her.

"I'd like to hear that. You singing and playing, I mean." The other people outside were entirely insignificant as Hermione trailed her fingertips up Michelle's stomach.

"That can probably be arranged, Hermione." Michelle smiled again.

Hermione pressed the palm of her hand against Michelle and leaned in, stopping short of kissing her. "How soon can you arrange it?"

Rather than answering verbally, Michelle closed the remaining space to Hermione's mouth and kissed her softly. After a few moments, she pulled back so that their lips continued to touch. "Depends on how much you want to do other things."

Hermione smiled in response and stepped forward, closing the remaining space between her body and Michelle's. They spent a few long minutes in each other's arms before Hermione broke their kiss. "I like that quite a bit. Perhaps I can hear your music another time…"

Michelle nodded and kissed Hermione again, almost thoughtfully. "What's your last name?"

Blinking, Hermione gave Michelle an odd look. "Granger, why?"

Michelle smiled slowly. "I've heard of you. I have Wizarding friends."

"Really?" Hermione tightened her arms around Michelle's back.

"Mmhmm. I know some kids who went to Hogwarts with you."

Hermione felt her face split in a wide grin. "Anyone I'd know?"

"By name, I'm sure. You weren't in the same house." Michelle kissed Hermione again, for longer this time. "Speaking of houses, your place or mine?"

Hermione considered this for a moment. It hadn't really occurred to her that she'd meet someone tonight. "I'm not sure I have a preference."

"You live near the Ministry?"

Hermione nodded, wishing she could quell the voice in her head that said this was possibly too convenient, to meet someone who knew she was a witch like this.

"Then my place is closer. Did you drive here or…"

"No, I didn't."

"Alright," Michelle pushed off the wall, her hands slipping down towards Hermione's ass. "My bike's in the lot." She jerked her head to the right and left it angled, catching Hermione's eye. "You up for a ride?"

Hermione shivered a bit and kissed Michelle deeply. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate it. Please go back and check out the new ending for chapter one. It isn't long, but I tried. I hope you enjoy this. The story will start to pick up after this chapter, I believe.

Cue Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione woke and stretched, blinking her eyes against the sun coming in across the room. Looking around, she noticed that she was alone in bed, but not her own. Smiling a bit, glad that meeting Michelle last night hadn't been a dream, Hermione pushed herself up on her elbows and took in the room. She remembered that Michelle's apartment had seemed a bit on the small side, but hardly cheap. Tasteful, mostly black furniture including a decent widescreen TV filled the open sitting room and the bedroom was likewise full of darkly stained hardwoods.

"Mike?" Hermione found a clock on the bedside table that read 7:27 a.m. Groaning a bit, Hermione remembered that they hadn't gotten around to sleeping until at least four.

"Morning! I'm making breakfast," Michelle called from, Hermione assumed, the kitchen. "I hope you like French toast. There's a set of clothes on the chair in there if you want."

Hermione smiled again and got up from the bed, quickly changing in to the pajama pants and t-shirt Michelle had indicated. She noted the Oxford logos on both happily. Walking out into the kitchen, Hermione leaned against a wall for a minute and watched Michelle work in the small space like a pro. A squeaking sound distracted her momentarily. Looking to the left, she noticed a small cage near the TV.

"Almost ready. Would you like some coffee?" Michelle backed away from the sink and smiled over at Hermione.

"I'd love some. What's in the cage?"

"Cage? Oh, my nephew's mice. My cousin and his family are on vacation this week and I'm watching his son's pets while they're away. My cousin's practically my brother." Michelle poured two cups of coffee and picked one up. "How do you take your coffee?"

Hermione reached for the mug. "Black, thanks."

"No problem." Michelle picked up her own mug and took a sip. After a moment, she said, "You know, you don't have to stick around if you have someplace to be. Or anything…"

"Would you like me to leave?" Hermione glanced back at Michelle as she walked towards the mouse cage.

"No. I just don't want you to feel obligated to stay." Michelle moved back into the kitchen.

From where she stood, Hermione could smell the French toast. "I don't have anywhere to be until this afternoon. Why in the world does your nephew have pet mice?"

One mouse, white with brown patches, stood at the front of the cage and sniffed in Hermione's direction.

"Beats me. I thought it was strange at first, but the little critters grow on you. Food's up."

Hermione walked back to the kitchen and stood next to Michelle. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, no. Just sit and enjoy. It's nice to cook for more than one, that's help enough." Michelle's smile was charming and her words put Hermione at ease.

Helping herself to a plate of French toast, Hermione smiled back at Michelle. "Thanks for this. It's a nice way to wake up."

"Perhaps you'd consider making it a habit, then." Michelle met Hermione's eyes over her raised coffee mug.

Chewing a piece of toast, Hermione nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good." Michelle put her coffee down and began eating in earnest.

Hermione smiled at her and set about enjoy her own food. After a companionable silence, Michelle stood and began to collect their empty plates. Hermione put a hand over hers.

"Let me clean up? You cooked, after all."

Michelle hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "Alright, love, if you want to."

Hermione nodded back and took over the small stack of plates from Michelle. While she was at the sink, Michelle hopped up on the counter next to her.

"So, how do you have Wizarding friends? Are you a witch, too?" Hermione hoped she didn't sound pathetically hopeful.

Michelle grinned and Hermione thought for a moment that it would look cocky on anyone else.

"No, I'm not. Sorry to disappoint."

Hermione blushed a bit, but said nothing.

"How then?"

"Family stuff." Michelle waived a hand dismissively. "There's magic in my family, I'm just not a witch."

"You're a squib?" Hermione looked over at Michelle, who laughed.

"No, not a squib. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be evasive. You're muggle-born, right?"

"Yes."

"How much do you know about magical races?"

Hermione glanced at Michelle again, curious now. "More than average, I'd say."

"Are you familiar with…" Michelle trailed off, looking a bit distracted, "racism in the magical community?"

"Unfortunately. Muggle-born, remember?" Hermione smiled wryly as Michelle nodded. "I also know that many other magical races have been demeaned over the centuries by Wizards. House Elves, for example."

Michelle nodded again. "What do you know about the Tehru?"

Hermione paused, letting the water run over her soapy hands.

"Not much, I'll admit. I know that there are some connections between them and werewolves, but that they aren't the same thing. I've heard of Wizards being terribly racist towards them, but they are treaties with the Ministry, right?" Hermione resumed washing the last few dishes, which Michelle hopped down from the counter to dry.

"That's right. There was a time when it was honorable and respected to be Tehru kin, ah, to be from a family that regularly mated with and produced Tehru. Not everyone who has a Tehru parent will be born a wolf. If you have the blood, but don't change shape yourself, you're called kin." Michelle opened a few cabinets and began putting the dried dishes away.

"When did that change?"

"Around the time the whole pure-blooded crap started being important. I think it's all bullocks. Everyone has magic to varying degrees and one person's magic isn't necessarily the same as another person's." Michelle turned and leaned back against the counter, facing Hermione with her arms crossed. "I mean, have you ever known someone who was incredibly perceptive, like, freaky perceptive?"

"Of course."

"Some people consider that a gift; a type of magic."

Hermione considered this for a moment. "I suppose that makes sense. It all depends on how you define magic."

"Right. So, yeah, I have Wizarding friends and relatives. Don't get on well with all of them though."

"Why not?" Hermione moved a few steps closer to Michelle and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist.

"You remember Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts?" Michelle raised an eyebrow questioning.

"Yes. He was an annoying little git to all my friends." Hermione frowned.

Michelle laughed, "Well, being related to him doesn't make him any less of an annoying little git. I wouldn't say I hate him, he is family, but I can't stand the guy."

Hermione smiled, "That's something we have in common, then. Who else do you know from Hogwarts?"

Michelle thought for a moment, resting her arms on Hermione's shoulders. "Well, my only close Wizarding friend these days it Pansy Parkinson. I keep trying to get her to drop Draco for my cousin Patrick, but she's worried about getting the Parkinson state away from her crazy-ass parents. Blaise Zabini is a good person, but we don't talk much. Vincent Crabbe is a lunkhead, but his heart's in the right place. That's it, really."

Hermione's smile faded a bit. "Slytherins."

"Yeah. I've known them my whole life. That's not too much of an issue, is it? Like I said, Pansy's the only one I'm really friends with, and she's not bad when Draco's not around." Michelle played with Hermione's hair absentmindedly.

"No, no, it's okay. I've always wondered how much of the Slytherin-Gryffindor battle was forced. I'd imagine Pansy isn't a terror to be around." Hermione smiled reassuringly and kissed Michelle lightly.

"That's good. I'm playing a show next Thursday and I was hoping you'd come. Pansy will probably be there."

Hermione nodded and kissed Michelle again. "Sounds good to me." They kissed for a few moments before Hermione pulled back. "So, you're Tehru. A shapeshifter."

"Yep. Unlike a werewolf, I have several forms that I can call upon at will. We aren't governed by the full moon, though the cycle does affect our power. Some Tehru are stronger at different stages, though." Michelle nuzzled Hermione's neck as she explained.

"Several forms?" Hermione's eyes fluttered closed, the thirst for knowledge battling with a baser thirst.

"Human, obviously. Full on wolf; a bigger, more powerful brute of a wolf; our true form, which is a pretty damn perfect mixture of human and wolf, if I do say so myself; and a form that looks more like a werewolf that allows us some of the power of our true form while retaining a better handle on human language." Michelle bit lightly on Hermione's collarbone, causing the witch to gasp.

"Can I see? Later. Definitely later." Hermione pulled Michelle's head up and kissed her, pushing their bodies together.

"Sure. Later."


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I have the story pretty well mapped out, so I'm hoping I won't hit any snags with writing over the next several weeks. I just can't promise they'll all be this long (this is a bit long for me).

Cue Chapter 3

Hermione hummed softly to herself as she drove to the address programmed into her car's GPS. Michelle was playing at little shop called Charlie's Coffeehouse tonight and Hermione found that she was quite looking forward to seeing the Irish wolf again. They'd met for lunch on Tuesday and simply spent an hour enjoying each other's company. It had been a while since Hermione had felt so comfortable with someone new in her life.

She smiled as the electronic GPS voice announced she had reached her destination. Looking around for the parking lot, Hermione eased into one of the last open spaces. The brunette remembered fondly the first time Ron had been in her car with the GPS on. The redheaded man had nearly wet himself at the sound of the computerized voice. One thing she definitely liked about Michelle was that the other woman lived in a world where magic and modern comforts weren't mutually exclusive. Hermione didn't have to worry about explaining toaster ovens or, on the other hand, her job at the Ministry.

Walking into the club, Hermione reflected that it had been also four years since she'd been offered a spot in the Ministry's diplomacy and alliance maintenance department. It was a prestigious job that regularly involved long hours of reviewing ties with various magical races like Veela and Mermaids, but also keeping straight the many agreements and tiffs with foreign ministries and muggle governments.

"Hello Granger."

Hermione turned and saw and older, less pug-like Pansy Parkinson sitting at a table, nursing a coffee. The other woman smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I should say Hermione now, shouldn't I?"

"It's alright. How are you, Pansy?" Hermione sat across from the other witch and took in the coffeehouse's relaxed atmosphere.

"Holding up. Battling my parents daily over my inheritance. That and working at the Ministry sums up my life since graduation. Yourself?" The dark-haired witch smiled again, but her face showed signs of stress at the mention of her family.

"Alright. Ministry as well, and making new friends." Hermione nodded in the direction of the stage, where she'd spotted Michelle setting up a keyboard and talking to a few other musicians.

"Yes. About that. Where did you meet Mikey?" Pansy leaned forward a bit, tapping a finger on the table between them.

"At a club. She picked me up and took me home. Cooked a lovely breakfast the next morning, too." Hermione grinned at Pansy, who smiled and shook her head.

"You went to Mike's flat, then?"

"Yes. And we've had lunch since. I like her."

"As you should. Michelle's a lovely person. She must like you, too. She normally doesn't take women back to her place. Rules of being a player and all that."

At Hermione's confused look, Pansy elaborated. "You can't leave your own place in the morning if things get awkward."

Laughing, Hermione nodded. "I suppose that's true. Well, no awkwardness yet." She made a mental note to ask Michelle about her past antics with women later.

Pansy smiled again. "Good. By the way, if you ever hurt her I'll go evil Slytherin on your pretty ass, Hermione." She mock glared and motioned to her coffee. "You should get something. The coffee here is fabulous."

Taking the threat in stride, Hermione stood and walked towards the counter, calling over her shoulder. "I think my pretty ass could use some coffee."

"Hey!"

Hermione stopped at the counter and turned her head towards the call. Michelle stepped down from the low stage and walked towards her.

"Hey yourself, love. I'm looking forward to the show."

Greeting Hermione with a peck on the lips, Michelle grinned. "Great. I'm glad you could make it. Have you met up with Pansy?"

"Yes, I was just talking with her." Hermione put her arms around Michelle's waist almost automatically.

"Did she threaten you yet? She told me she was planning to." Michelle waved at one of the guys working behind the counter and tangled a hand in Hermione's hair.

"Yes. I believe there was a mention of 'going evil Slytherin' on me if I hurt you." Hermione smiled and dropped her arms again, turning back to the counter to order.

Michelle laughed and shook her head, looking over at Pansy, who was watching them with a smile on her face. "She just wants me to be happy. I really am glad you came, you know. I really like you being around."

Hermione took a minute to order her coffee and turned back to Michelle. Smiling again, a bit touched, she kissed the taller woman lightly. "I like being around. Thanks for inviting me."

Michelle grinned, "Of course." One of the other musicians called to Michelle from the stage. "Looks like we're going to be starting soon. I'll see you after." Kissing Hermione's temple, Michelle moved back to the stage.

Hermione smiled and took her coffee, paid and walked back to sit with Pansy. They chitchatted for a few minutes while Michelle and the others warmed up.

"Good evening, lovely crowd of coffee-goers. My name is Patrick Brandon and we're going to be entertaining you tonight." A tall Irish man with reddish-brown hair the exact color of Michelle's stood at one of the microphones. He carried a bass guitar and wore a U2 shirt with black pants.

Hermione noticed that Pansy was smiling a bit dreamily at the young man, whose lightly muscled build was a good fit for his indie looks.

"To my," Patrick gestured for a moment, "left, yes, is the rest of our band. On lead guitar we have Jeremy Dennin," he pointed to a rather attractive black man in a t-shirt and vest. "Say hello to the boys, Jer." The audience laughed good naturedly.

"Hey boys," Jeremy winked at a table of men near the front. Hermione smiled.

"On drums we have Sean Brandon, my dear cousin," the burly bearded man, whose hair matched Patrick's and Michelle's, raised a drumstick to the crowd, "whose wife couldn't make it tonight, sorry girls. And, of course, on keyboard we have my favorite cousin – no offense Sean – Mikey Brandon. Say hello to the ladies, Michelle."

Michelle chuckled and leaned into her mic, "I'll say a general hello to the crowd and a specific hello to Pansy and Hermione." With that, Mike waved at Hermione and Pansy and started in on the first song before Patrick could interject. "We're going to start with a few covers, so sit back and enjoy."

"Oh Patrick, he's such a character." Pansy sighed, leaning her chin on her hand, eyes glued to the bassist.

"I didn't realize Mike was playing tonight with family." Hermione glanced between the band members, smiling softly as Michelle and Patrick began to sing a Counting Crows song she couldn't remember the name of.

"Oh yeah. They don't really have a formal name, other than 'the pack band,' but they play together at least once a month." Pansy took a sip of her coffee.

"Pack? Oh, well that makes sense I guess. Michelle hasn't really explained everything about the Tehru to me and I'm not that familiar with them. They live in packs?" Hermione sipped her coffee as well and looked at Pansy curiously.

"Yes. Basically they're extended families with lots of cousins and family friends. Each Tehru clan is divided into packs based on family lines and geography. Sean and his wife are the heads of the new pack here in London. The area clan is headed up by Michelle's dad. Their pack just split off within the last year or so. Sean, Mike, Pat, Jeremy and about four or five other Tehru plus their mates and kids make up their pack." Pansy ticked off the names on her fingers easily.

Hermione took a moment to absorb the new information and listened as the band switched to a Five for Fighting song called 'Devil in the Wishing Well.' Nodding her head to the music, Hermione finished her coffee and stood. "Can I get you refill? I noticed they have free ones here."

Pansy nodded, thanking her, and Hermione walked back over to the counter.

On stage, Mike watched Hermione and lost herself in the music. She absolutely loved playing Charlie's because the energy was always great. The last couple of weeks, getting to know Hermione, had been great for Michelle and she was glad the witch had agreed to come to the show. Michelle focused on singing again, before she lost track of where she was and messed up, thinking fleetingly that she hoped Hermione and Pansy were getting on alright.

Patrick glanced at Hermione, too, noticing that she was sitting with Pansy and assuming she was connected somehow to his cousin, though he didn't know how. He obviously noticed how pretty Hermione was and wondered how Mike had met her and when.

Sitting back down with more coffee, Hermione handed Pansy hers and settled in to enjoy the music. The rest of the show passed enjoyably for both witches, who filled the time with anecdotes from Pansy about the band members and a few comments about Michelle's original songs, which Hermione loved. They ranged from classic singer-songwriter mellow piano tunes to a few up-beat full band numbers. After the last song, "Stars Over Cloughanover" by a band named The Saw Doctors Hermione hadn't heard of before, the band members milled about the stage, packing up their instruments.

Pansy and Hermione walked to the stage and were immediately greeted by Patrick and the others.

"Pansy! Hey, lovely, how'd you like the show?" Patrick pulled Pansy into a tight hug, causing both other Brandons as well as Jeremy to roll their eyes.

Pansy just laughed and hugged him back. "Wonderful as always. Hey Sean, Jeremy."

The other men said hello and turned questioning eyes to Hermione.

"This is Hermione Granger, boys, a new friend of mine." Michelle stood from packing her keyboard and grinned at Hermione, who stepped forward and kissed her cheek lightly.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

At the affectionate gesture, Sean and Patrick exchanged glances. Pansy just smiled.

"You, too. You must be new around here, otherwise we'd have met you already." Jeremy extended his hand, which Hermione shook lightly. Sean and Patrick did the same.

"Yes, I suppose I am new." Hermione smiled at Michelle, who winked back at her.

"Well, it's been fun, but I'd like to get going." Picking up her keyboard bag, Mike glanced at Hermione. "Would you like to grab a late dinner?"

"Love to. I know a great place not far from here, actually." Hermione smiled and said her goodbyes to Michelle's cousins, Jeremy and Pansy. As they were walking out, she noticed that Sean and Jeremy also made themselves scarce, leaving Patrick and Pansy standing a bit awkwardly alone.

Michelle laughed when they got outside. "God I hope something happens between those two tonight."

"He's the one you want Pansy to be dating, right?" Hermione led the way to her car.

"Yep. Hey, do you mind me stashing this," she shifted her keyboard bag on her shoulder, "in your car? I got a ride from Sean for the gig."

"Yeah, that's fine. We'll go back to your place after we eat?" Hermione unlocked the car and waited while Michelle stowed her gear.

"If you'd like. I know I'd like that." Michelle straightened and took a step towards Hermione.

"Then it's a plan." Hermione kissed Mike lightly and opened the door to the driver's side door.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So I hope the next few chapters will be a bit longer, but I had a good place to cut off. Not too much to say without spoiling. Enjoy. :D

Chapter 4

A ringing sound caught the ear of several Ministry employees Wednesday afternoon. To many of them it was a foreign sound. Hermione looked up from the reports she was reviewing on a recent scandal involving French and English humanitarians supposedly helping disadvantaged Wizarding communities in South Asia, curious as to why her cell phone was going off at work. Picking up the small device, she smiled, seeing Michelle's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, love, what's up?" Trapping the phone with her shoulder, Hermione continued to skim the report and makes notes.

"Hi, Hermione. Do you have plans tomorrow night?" Michelle sounded a bit hesitant.

"No, why? Is something wrong?" Hermione put her hand back up to the phone, sitting straight in her chair.

"No, no! Nothing's wrong," Michelle sighed. "It's just, well; Pansy needs a favor from both of us."

"Pansy." Hermione began tapping her pencil against her desk.

"Yeah, see, Draco caught wind of the fact that I'm seeing someone and is insisting that he and Pansy have us to dinner."

"Oh. Wow. I'm guessing he doesn't realize it's me?" Hermione shifted the phone to her other ear, leaning back in her chair with a hand braced on her desk.

"No, he doesn't. Pansy called me about it this morning. Apparently he's been on about it for about two weeks now and she's fed up with avoiding the issue. I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position, but if I go alone or don't go at all Pansy's going to get hell and—"

"I'll go, Michelle. It's okay. I'd like to see Pansy again anyway. I really enjoyed talking with her the other night at your show and," Hermione smirked, thought of course Mike couldn't see it, "maybe if Draco knows I'm friends with her now he'll break up her and Patrick can make his move."

A moment of silence passed before Michelle said, "You're brilliant, you know that?"

Laughing, Hermione replied, "Yes, I know. You should tell me more often though."

"Freaking brilliant," Michelle repeated, sounded awed. "So, we're supposed to meet at Pansy's flat tomorrow around six. I figured maybe I could pick you up after work and we could take my bike there?"

Hermione replayed the exhilarating feeling of sitting behind Mike on her motorcycle and quickly agreed. "Sounds great. I should get back to work, but it was nice to hear your voice. I'm becoming quite attached to it."

"Back at you, gorgeous. Hey, before I let you go, since we're going to this dinner, ah, together, I figured we should broach the subject of making things official." Again, Michelle sounded a bit hesitant, almost shy.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I really like you and I've enjoyed spending time with you the past few weeks and I think I would very much like it if we were a couple."

"As in exclusive?"

"Unless you've got someone on the side. I used to play the field, but since I met you, well, I don't want to anymore. A night of good sex is nice, sure, but I've had a better time just being in the same room as you than I've had in the past year randomly sleeping around."

Michelle honestly floored Hermione momentarily.

"Hermione?"

"I'm here. Sorry, I… I agree, Mike. I don't think we should bother seeing other people when we enjoy being together so much." Hermione smiled, blushing like a teenager, and she was suddenly glad this particular conversation was not face-to-face.

"Well, that's settled then. I will tell Pansy that my girlfriend and I would be happy to have dinner with Draco and her."

Hermione grinned. "Sounds good, babe. I need to get back to work. I'll swing by later?"

"Sure. See you then."

Saying goodbye, Hermione smiled again and sighed happily. She couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed someone's company so much and here she was agreeing to dinner with her best friend's archenemy from school, just because she knew it would make Michelle happy. Hermione shook her head at the romance of it all and focused back on her work.

----------

The next night, around six, Hermione and Mike pulled up alongside a rather modest looking flat just outside London. It was a nice neighborhood and Hermione knew that despite appearances, the apartment was probably rather costly. Dismounting from Michelle's bike, the brand and make of which were unfamiliar to Hermione, the pair walked up to the door and Mike skimmed the intercom list for Pansy's name.

Ringing the buzzer, Michelle leaned into the speaker, "Hey, Pans, it's us. Ring us up, would you?"

Both were startled to hear a male voice reply, "Pansy's in the shower. Come on up, Michelle." The door lock sounded and, with a shared look of anxiety, Michelle and Hermione walked to the second floor, first door on the right.

Upon knocking, Michelle and Hermione waited only a few moments before Draco Malfoy opened the door. His face immediately lost its smile.

"You're kidding, right?" Draco looked at Michelle.

The ginger wolf smiled tersely. "No, I'm not. And you're going to behave, or else." Pushing past him with Hermione in tow, Michelle muscled into the flat.

A freshly showered Pansy entered the room, still fussing with her hair, and stopped, taking in the scene in front of her. "Great, you're both here! Mike, Hermione, thank you for coming. Please, sit, I'll get you both a drink." Pansy pulled both women away from a scowling Draco and added under her breath, "I think we'll all need a few to get through tonight."

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Draco followed them, barely containing his confusion or his anger.

Pansy answered him flippantly, "Exactly what should be happening. Michelle and Hermione are joining us for dinner."

"Hermione bloody mudblood Granger?"

In an instant, Michelle had shifted into her full form, a beautiful beast of muscle and red fur, and had Draco by the collar. She shoved him against the wall, teeth bared. "I don't ever want to hear you call my girlfriend that disgusting name again. Do you understand me, cousin?" Mike ground out the words, which were easy to decipher despite her tenuous grasp on human speech.

Draco, white a ghost, said nothing, frozen as he was in fear.

Hermione approached the pair cautiously, and put her hands on the arm that held Draco. "Put him down, love." She tugged at Mike's arm. "He's called me that hundreds of times before. Somehow, though, I think that will be the last time. Please," she tugged again.

Growling, Michelle shoved Draco against the wall again before dropping him and slowly shifting back. Her clothes morphed back, intact.

Gasping for air and bracing himself against the wall that miraculously without any dents, Draco asked, "Why are you dating her?"

"Because she's an amazing, intelligent, kind and beautiful woman. I like her. Deal with it."

Hermione blushed slightly at Michelle's description.

"You knew about this?" Draco turned his head, directing this question at Pansy, who stood with two drinks in hand, feeling slightly useless.

"Of course. No, Draco, I invited your cousin and her mystery girlfriend to my flat. Michelle and I are close. It's not my fault you barely speak to your Tehru relatives.

Hermione relieved Pansy of the drinks, vodka and juice from the smell, and handed one to a still frowning Michelle. "Relax, Mikey. I'm fine. I've heard worse. I've faced worse."

After a long moment, Michelle did relax and took the offered drink. "I'm sorry I lost control." Who Mike's apology was directed at was unclear.

"Well," Pansy began, "thank the gods your clothes were bound. I don't know if I have anything that would fit you. Anyway, let's quit this and eat, yeah?"

The four of them walked to the kitchen and set the table together. Pansy had cooked a small turkey with many fixings that Americans would associate with Thanksgiving. Sitting around the decently sized dining table, Hermione looked over at Michelle.

"What does it mean that you clothes were bound, Mike?" She passed the vegetables to Draco without a word.

"We have our own magic. One Tehru ability is to bind clothes so that they follow us in all our forms, to avoid having shreds of your favorite outfit all the time," Michelle smiled as she replied.

"Makes sense. Thanks." Hermione smiled back, reflecting for a moment that her life was a head spinning mix of strange and normal. Yes, she was having dinner with her girlfriend and her girl's friend and cousin, but three of the assembled people were Wizarding and the fourth was a wolf. Hermione smiled again, to herself, and complimented Pansy on the meal before settling in to enjoy the good food.

"Oh you're welcome. You're welcome here anytime, Hermione." Pansy said genuinely, ignoring Draco who snorted into his drink.

Michelle glowered at him, but left well enough alone and enjoyed Pansy and Hermione's company for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Holy hell a new chapter! School school school leaves little time for writing longer pieces of my own that aren't school-related. I was watching HP 6 with my girlfriend the other day and BAM inspiration. Hope you enjoy this. Please review.

Cue Chapter 5

Hermione moaned softly, stretching as she woke. She smiled, feeling the weight of Michelle's arm around her. It had been nearly two weeks since they had eaten dinner with Pansy and Draco. In those two weeks, Hermione had spent nearly every night at Michelle's apartment. In the dawn night, Hermione rolled over in the ginger wolf's grasp and looked at her lover. She was growing rather attached to the other woman and it scared her a bit.

Michelle was, in Hermione's mind, quite a catch. Not only was she beautiful, more handsome really, but she was an Oxford graduate, a musician able to live on performances and lessons and someone who understood the intersection of the muggle and magical worlds. There wasn't much else Hermione wanted in a woman. Obviously, she wanted to be treated well and Michelle treated her like a queen.

The wolf in question shifted in her sleep, moving until her head was on Hermione's stomach. Hermione's smile faltered and her body tensed slightly.

"What's wrong, love?" Michelle moved Hermione's shirt up and spoke with her lips against the witch's skin.

"There's a Hogwarts reunion this weekend," Hermione said.

"Are you nervous about it?" Michelle looked up and rested her chin on Hermione's stomach.

"Yes and no. It's… silly." Hermione looked away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Michelle asked gently.

"I've… gained weight since school."

"Were you a skeleton in school?" Michelle sounded incredulous.

"No. I was thin, fit. Well, not quite fit, but certainly not…" Hermione trailed off.

"Not what? You aren't fat, Mia." Michelle pushed herself up and sat beside Hermione. Running one hand down Hermione's stomach, she said, "You have curves. That's a good thing. Honestly, I wouldn't be nearly as madly attracted to you if you were skin and bones."

Hermione looked unsure, "Really?"

"Really. I like a woman I can hold onto," Michelle rolled over on top of Hermione and kissed her.

Hermione responded happily, her fears settled for the moment.

"Is the reunion the kind of thing you bring your girlfriend to?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," Hermione blinked, "I suppose it is. I've never been dating someone this time of year that I was serious about. Do you want to come along?"

"I do. I'd like to meet some of your friends. Besides, I'll get to see Pansy and annoy Draco with any luck." Michelle grinned and Hermione was reminded of her wolf form.

Shaking her head, Hermione pulled Michelle down for another kiss.

-----------

"Mikey, isn't it time to get ready for Jack's game?" Hermione asked, referring to Michelle's pseudo-nephew. She looked over at the other woman, who was revising a new song.

"Is it? Damn, it got late. Okay, let me throw my shoes on. Do you want to take my bike or your car?"

"I'll drive if you can direct me to the pitch. I'm excited to see Jack play." Hermione grabbed her keys and organized her notes from work quickly. The two moved to Hermione's car and drove to the field.

"I'm not sure who all is going to be here, but Jack's matches are typically a family affair. You're bound to meet people," Michelle said, as they parked. "You've already met most of my pack, except Sean's wife Anne and a few others. Sean and Anne will be here for sure."

"They're Jack's parents?" Hermione asked, locking the car.

"Yeah."Michelle spotted a small group of people Hermione figured were relatives, judging by their hair. Michelle waved and called out to them.

A man Hermione immediately recognized as Sean called back and motioned them over. A woman with dark auburn hair stood a few inches shorter than Sean and immediately to his left. With them were Patrick, Jeremy and an older man.

"Da," Michelle said happily, "I didn't realize you'd be here." She pulled the older gentleman into a hug.

"Hermione, this is my father, Jack's namesake and the leader of our clan." Michelle stepped back to let her dad greet Hermione. "Da, this is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend."

"Good to meet you, sir," Hermione said, shaking John's hand.

"The pleasure is mine. You must be quite a woman to pin my Michelle down," John replied good naturedly.

Michelle rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. Hermione knew by now that Michelle had been a player, they'd talked about it, but it wasn't an easy topic for either of them. "Anyway, Sean, Jer, Pat, you remember Mia, yeah?"

The men nodded and Anne stepped forward. "Welcome, Hermione," she said, smiling.

"Thank you. Anne?" Hermione asked.

Anne nodded. "Jack is around somewhere, getting ready to play."

"I'm looking forward to meeting the little chap. Mike talks about him constantly," Hermione said, taking the seat offered to her. Michelle's relatives had brought foldout chairs and a cooler with bottled water. Hermione had noticed over the last several weeks that Michelle and other Tehru ate little junk food. Their systems weren't designed for the garbage humans subjected themselves to.

The group chatted and soon the game began. Hermione easily spotted the reddish hair common to the Brandon family and followed Jack's movements throughout the match.

"Would you like a play-by-play?" Michelle leaned over and asked, resting her hand on Hermione's knee.

"No, but thank you. I get the general idea of scoring in order to win," Hermione said, teasing slightly.

Michelle grinned and squeezed Hermione's knee, leaving her hand there.

Hermione noticed John Brandon watching them occasionally and assumed that Michelle, who was more perceptive, noticed as well, but the ginger wolf said nothing about it. She knew by now that, like wolves, Tehru mate for life and often outlive their human or wolf spouses. Casual dating was a foreign concept in their world. This made her the slightest bit uneasy, but Michelle's devil-may-care attitude put her at ease more often than not.

At halftime, Jack ran over to the group. He greeted his parents and Michelle enthusiastically and then, noticing John, sobered. If a seven-year-old can look honored and respectful, he did.

"Afternoon, Grandfather John," he said softly.

"Good game so far, Jack. You play well. Stay alert, son."

"Of course, sir. Thank you," Jack bowed slightly and Hermione was struck by how well ingrained the hierarchy of their clan was in such a young boy.

Michelle cleared her throat. "Jack, I'd like you to meet someone."

Jack turned and his face lit up, "You must be Hermione! Mikey has told me about you," he said, running over and wiping his hand on his uniform before holding it out for Hermione to shake.

Hermione shook his hand and smiled. "Great to meet you, Jack. Good luck in the rest of the match."

Jack nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but his coach called out to him. Waving to everyone and hugging his mom quickly, he sprinted back across the field to his team. The assembled Brandons, Jeremy and Hermione settled in and watched the remainder of the match, chatting companionably at times and cheering loudly at others. Hermione thoroughly enjoyed herself and hoped Michelle would invite her to a game again soon.

After the game, Michelle and Hermione bid goodbye to most of the others and stood with John in the parking lot.

"Glad they won. Jack's a good player for his age," Michelle said, aware that her father probably had something to say if he was sticking around.

"Yeah, me too. He's a sweet kid," Hermione nodded.

John nodded as well and looked at Hermione, "Do you think I could have a moment alone with my daughter?"

"Oh, of course," Hermione fumbled for her keys, "I'll be in the car, love." She shook hands briefly with John again and headed to her car.

"Da?" Michelle asked, her stomach sinking.

"How serious is this, Michelle?" John asked, not looking at her, but at Hermione's back.

"It's barely a month old, Da. I don't know yet," Michelle said, running her hands through her hair.

"Be careful, pup. You know our laws. She doesn't." John's tone left no room for any reply except to accept his words.

Michelle nodded, bowing slightly as Jack had done, and drew the older man into a hug. "I'll call you in a few days, Da. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Michelle." John walked towards his own car, glancing back once and frowning. It wasn't that he hadn't liked Hermione but rather that he had. Only time would tell, he knew, but still, he worried. Something was in the air that he didn't like.

Reaching the car, Michelle hopped in and sighed. "Sorry about that, Mia."

"It's okay, Mike. What was that all about?"

Michelle was silent for a moment. "Nothing you need to worry about yet," she replied cryptically.

Hermione started the car, knowing better than to push. She trusted Michelle would tell her in due time.


	7. Chapter 5 Take two

Author's Note: So, for some reason I didn't have all of chapter five saved on my USB... and rewrote more than half of it. Rather than wasting it, I'm choosing to post this alternate version of the chapter. Please review and tell me which I should move forward with. I might try to merge them. Ugh. Help, yo.

Cue Chapter 5

Hermione moaned softly, stretching as she woke. She smiled, feeling the weight of Michelle's arm around her. It had been nearly two weeks since they had eaten dinner with Pansy and Draco. In those two weeks, Hermione had spent nearly every night at Michelle's apartment. In the dawn night, Hermione rolled over in the ginger wolf's grasp and looked at her lover. She was growing rather attached to the other woman and it scared her a bit.

Michelle was, in Hermione's mind, quite a catch. Not only was she beautiful, more handsome really, but she was an Oxford graduate, a musician able to live on performances and lessons and someone who understood the intersection of the muggle and magical worlds. There wasn't much else Hermione wanted in a woman. Obviously, she wanted to be treated well and Michelle treated her like a queen.

The wolf in question shifted in her sleep, moving until her head was on Hermione's stomach. Hermione's smile faltered and her body tensed slightly.

"What's wrong, love?" Michelle moved Hermione's shirt up and spoke with her lips against the witch's skin.

"There's a Hogwarts reunion this weekend," Hermione said.

"Are you nervous about it?" Michelle looked up and rested her chin on Hermione's stomach.

"Yes and no. It's… silly." Hermione looked away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Michelle asked gently.

"I've… gained weight since school."

"Were you a skeleton in school?" Michelle sounded incredulous.

"No. I was thin, fit. Well, not quite fit, but certainly not…" Hermione trailed off.

"Not what? You aren't fat, Mia." Michelle pushed herself up and sat beside Hermione. Running one hand down Hermione's stomach, she said, "You have curves. That's a good thing. Honestly, I wouldn't be nearly as madly attracted to you if you were skin and bones."

Hermione looked unsure, "Really?"

"Really. I like a woman I can hold onto," Michelle rolled over on top of Hermione and kissed her.

Hermione responded happily, her fears settled for the moment.

"Is the reunion the kind of thing you bring your girlfriend to?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," Hermione blinked, "I suppose it is. I've never been dating someone this time of year that I was serious about. Do you want to come along?"

"I do. I'd like to meet some of your friends. Besides, I'll get to see Pansy and annoy Draco with any luck." Michelle grinned and Hermione was reminded of her wolf form.

Shaking her head, Hermione pulled Michelle down for another kiss.

-----

"Mikey, isn't it time to get ready for Jack's game?" Hermione looked over at the other woman, who was revising a new song.

"Is it? Balls, it got late. Okay, let me throw my shoes on. Do you want to take my bike or your car?"

"I'll drive if you can direct me to the field. I'm excited to see Jack play." Hermione grabbed her keys and organized her notes from work quickly. The two moved to Hermione's car and drove to the field.

"I'm not sure who all is going to be here, but Jack's games are typically a family affair. You're bound to meet people," Michelle said, as they parked. "You've already met most of my pack, except for Ari and Sean's wife Anna."

"Sounds good, love." Hermione locked the car and the walked out to the sideline of the field. Hermione saw a group of brown- and red-haired men and women standing together with a young boy of maybe seven or eight years. She recognized the bartender, Ari, from Twist the night she'd first met Michelle. "Hey, Mike, why did Ari call you 'alpha' the night we met? Pansy told me Sean and his wife were in charge of your pack."

Mike looked confused for a moment, before replying, "Oh, that's right. Ari was behind the bar the night we met. I'd forgotten that. Well, it's a joke, him calling me alpha. I don't like it much actually. I find it disrespectful to Sean and Anna." Michelle shook her head, "Even with them being older than me, if I had a mate when our pack formed I probably would have been alpha. Some, including Ari and Patrick, think I should have been anyway."

Hermione nodded as a few of the assembled Brandons began to notice their approach.

"Oy! Mikey! What lottery did you win?" Ari called. A few of the others chuckled.

"Shut it, Ari!" Michelle called back. Once they were close enough to avoid shouting, she continued, "Ari, Anna, Robert, Daniel, Jane… this is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend."

Anna stepped forward and took a slightly surprised Hermione into a tight hug. "Welcome, dear. Sean has been going on about the beautiful woman Mike had at the Charlie's show. Now I see what he was talking about."

Blushing, Hermione smiled and shook hands with Ari, Rob, Dan and Jane. "Nice to meet you all."

"This is our full pack, the London Calling," Sean said, ruffling his son's hair. "And this is our pride and joy, John Brandon, Jr."

Jack knocked his father's hand away and stepped forward. "Hello Hermione, I'm Jack." He extended his small hand to her.

Hermione shook his hand and smiled. "Pleasure, Jack."

A whistle blew across the field and Jack quickly made his exit to join his team. Hermione and the Calling took their seats on the worn bleachers, with Michelle and Anna flanking her.

Michelle leaned off and said, "I'm glad you're here, babe. You've met the whole pack now." She motioned to the row in front of them. "You've met Ari before. Rob intends to be a bachelor for life. He's celibate for spiritual reasons. I'll explain more about that later. Daniel and Jane got married almost six months ago. We're expecting her to be pregnant any day now."

Hermione nodded and took Michelle's hand. "Why are you named the London Calling?"

"It's a song reference; a tribute to the pack band. The majority of our pack plays or sings." Michelle said, lacing their fingers together.

"Well, I won't be able to add much to that, but I like listening to music," Hermione said, laughing.

Michelle smiled broadly, "Oh, we'll teach you."

Anna nodded, joining their conversation, "She's right. I couldn't sing and Sean taught me now. I'm not brilliant, but I can carry a tune and harmonize. Now that I know what that means, that is."

Hermione shook her head, "Learning I can do. I've never really tried to sing, but I'd like to learn the guitar or piano." She looked back at Michelle, who nodded happily.

"We can arrange that."


	8. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. We're getting close to some major events. The first part of the story is (perhaps obviously by now) meant to set up Michelle and Hermione's relationship. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this far. Please leave reviews!

Cue Chapter 6

"Hey, I meant to ask you yesterday, Mia," Michelle started.

Hermione looked up from her never ending pile of papers, "Yes, love?"

"Where is the Hogwarts reunion?"

"Here in London, why?" Hermione adjusted the stack her was currently working on and looked up at Michelle again. The ginger wolf was tidying up her apartment, where Hermione was staying now more often than not.

"Well, I can't do that," she snapped her fingers, "poof and you're there thing."

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean?"

Michelle sat on the couch next to Hermione, "Tehru are unaffected by Wizarding magic. I mean, if you used a cleaning spell in here, it would work on most of my stuff, but anything I've used Tehru magic on would be immune. If you tried to charm me or hex me or whatever," she said, gesturing a bit, "it wouldn't work."

"Oh, I didn't realize." Hermione sat back in her seat. "So if the reunion was at Hogwarts itself, you probably couldn't go."

"Right. I'd still want to, but it would be difficult." Michelle leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek before standing again and returning to her cleaning.

Hermione did not return to her work immediately. She spent a few minutes watching Michelle move around the apartment. The young woman was increasingly important to Hermione and, though the thought of how quickly they were settling into a routine together still gave her pause, Hermione found she didn't really mind. She liked Michelle and didn't see a problem with spending time with her.

"So where is the reunion?" Michelle asked a few minutes later.

Hermione looked up again, not minding the distraction from her work for once, "The Leaky Cauldron."

"Cool. Haven't been there in a while," Michelle said, smiling.

Hermione smiled back, thankful yet again that she was able to be someone who understood both her worlds.

"It's nice out today. Would you like to take my bike?" Michelle asked, sitting back down on the couch.

"Sure." Hermione paused, "I'll need to stop by my place and feed Crookshanks."

"Works for me. I want to meet this cat that I'm sharing my girl with."

Hermione glanced over and smiled wryly at Michelle. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do." Michelle grinned, reminding Hermione again of her wolf form, before leaning over and carefully taking the papers and quill from her and placing them on the low table in front of the couch.

Hermione watched silently, knowing well what Michelle was doing before the ginger wolf leaned back over and slowly pinned her to the couch cushions.

------

Parking Michelle's bike a few hours later, Hermione and Michelle walked the few remaining blocks to the Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering the old establishment, Hermione easily spotted Harry and Ginny, but found Ron to be missing. She saw several of her other classmates, including Pansy, and tugged a smiling Michelle towards the crowd of Gryffindors.

"Hey everyone," Hermione said over the din of the pub.

"Hermione!" Several voices, including Harry's and Ginny's, chorused at once.

Hugging a bunch of people in a row, Hermione stepped back and tugged at Michelle's arm again. "Harry, Ginny, this is Mike, my girlfriend."

Harry stepped forward and shook Michelle's hand. "Good to meet you, Mike."

"Thanks, same, Harry." Michelle grinned and shook Ginny's hand as well, letting the younger redhead pull her into a hug.

"Welcome, Mike," Ginny said.

"Nice to meet you, Ginny," Michelle replied.

Hermione and Michelle sat down with Harry and Ginny at a small table where the two Gryffindors had been saving them seats. Ginny's eyes flickered between the two women for a moment.

"I don't mean to be rude, but Hermione didn't you tell me you were seeing a muggle?" Ginny asked.

Hermione and Michelle exchanged a look. "Yes, I did say that. I thought that, I…" Hermione looked at Michelle again.

"I'm Tehru," Michelle said. "And I'm related to the Malfoys."

"Oh," Ginny blinked.

"Problem?" Michelle asked, trying not to be testy.

"No, no," Ginny smiled and put a hand on Michelle arm, "No problem with me."

"Good." Michelle smiled back and stood, "Can I get anyone anything? My treat." Taking the group's orders, she left for a few minutes while the others chatted.

Returning, she handed out the drinks and sat. "Here we are."

"Sorry, Mike, but what does being 'Tehru' mean?" Harry asked.

Michelle laughed, "It's like a werewolf, but better."

Ginny laughed as well, "That's a decent description."

Hermione smiled, glad Michelle was here. Taking a sip from her Firewhiskey, Hermione added, "Michelle is also related to Malfoy, but they don't get on."

Michelle nodded. "Right. I'm friends with Pansy Parkinson, but I understand you weren't exactly mates at Hogwarts."

"She's actually lovely to talk to. I've spent some time with her since Mike and I got together. Actually," Hermione laughed, "you two will love this story. Mike, Pansy, Malfoy and I all had dinner together a few weeks ago. Malfoy was, well, himself, and Michelle almost tore him limb from limb for insulting me."

Michelle blushed at the story, not proud of losing control, but happy she had defended Hermione.

Harry and Ginny laughed heartily. The four spent the next few hours talking together before Hermione and Michelle said their goodbyes.

"It was good to see you, Harry." Hermione said, hugging the dark-haired man.

"And you, Hermione," Harry said before turning to Michelle. "I hope I'll see you again soon, Mike."

"Definitely." Michelle shook hands with Harry and hugged Ginny goodbye. "Nice chatting with you, Ginny."

"Yeah, it was fun," Ginny replied.

"Good night Gin," Hermione said, hugging the younger woman close.

Waving, Michelle and Hermione left the Leaky Cauldron after saying a quick hello and goodbye to Pansy. They walked back to Michelle bike in companionable silence.

"Back to your place, love?" Hermione asked, taking Michelle's hand.

"Yeah, that works for me." Michelle kissed Hermione's cheek before unlocking her bike.


End file.
